To Cheer up a Tigeress
by The Outrageous Moose
Summary: Tigress has been feeling down and the furious five goes from furious to friendly as they want to help cheer her up. They invite Bodi along to and it's the first time he's play a song away from town and the village. Can they cheer the Tiger up? Also Larry from Tuff Puppy is here.


Scene:Chamber at the Jade Palace:May 15th 11:05 AM

Po knew something was wrong with Tigress on a spring day with flowers blossoming. In fact everyone in the jade palace and out knew something was off today. If you knew her then you'd easily be able to figure it out too.

Usually she was aggressive in her skills and tried her best to be number one. She was almost always willing to fight when someone asked her too or if the village was in danger.(For kids she only play fought,She didn't try to hurt them.) When she thought, She did so with a smile in her teeth and fire in her eyes, even if it was only training. She'd win most of her fights too. Even if she did lose however, she still congratulated the winner of the match & was a good sport about it (Most of the time).

Today was diffrent and everyone figured it out(Except Shifu, because Shifu was buying dumplings at the Noodle shop of Mister Ping who was working on a new recipe.). Today whenever someone asked her to fight, she declined 10 out of 12 people who did so. The only fights she accepted were from Monkey and Mantis. When she fought them it appeared to be, effortless. When I say effortless I didn't mean she knocked them out with one hit for She was the one getting hit and didn't seem to be putting any effort into attacking. She lost both fights and she wasn't a good sport about it. She yelled, roared and stuck her tongue out at the winner. She was acting like a 5 year old! The remainder of the Five were concerned about this and they had a little meeting with Po. Viper was the first one to speak and opened with the following question "Guys,Have you noticed Tigress has been acting...diffrent today?"

"Who hasn't?" Crane answered. "She didn't even try to hide the fact that I did a terrible job cleaning."

"She never does Crane," said Mantis,angrly "But she also never sticks her tongue out at people if she loses a fight. That would be my thing! I say would 'cause you know, I do have a tongue but it's so small nobody would care about if I insulted them or not."

Monkey added to the conversation "She also doesn't stay in her room that long. I do, but that's only if there's a new episode of scrolls on." Everyone then stopped to stare at Monkey. "Y'know that's when a new scroll is read. I call it an episode 'cause I can."

Po was the last one to finally speak. "Back on topic, I feel like Tigress feels down and that we need to help cheer her up!"

"So what should we do?" Crane finally asked.

The five kung fu warriors thought and thought. If you saw them at this stage you would not be something you'd expect them to do. You'd assume a warrior would only fight, but these warriors came from pasts. They started out as a Ribbon dancer, a Comedian, a Janitor, a Medic and the son of a noodle store owner. But Tigress inspired them. Now they fight for justice. Despite this they are still...humane, and they still care for Tigress, someone they consider to be a friends. So how could they cheer her up? Then they got an Idea. It would require Shifu's iPhone to make a few calls but it would be worth it in the end, thought the gang. (he had a computer in an ad,don't question it.)

* * *

Scene:The Village,May 15th 2:35 PM

Tigress was bored. Viper had told her that there was an celebration going on at the village and that she was the guest of honor for being the clear strongest of the five. They told her the event was at 2:00 sharp, but it's been at least 35 minutes since then and she was getting tired. She didn't know what to do except wait, and wait she did. Staring at a curtain that had a jade color with an underline of gold on a stage made out of the finest bamboo trees, she sighed. Then,the moment the sigh faded a light flashed on.

Music began to play a traditional Chinese song called Spring River Flower Moon Night. The music then stopped after 26 seconds as it soon turned into another song called "Blooming of Rainy Night Flowers". Then a bunch of bunnies got on screen and they danced underneath umbrella's glowing green while pigs did a similar dance under umbrellas that had the contractors colors. Viper soon sang to it doing a traditional ribbon dance with a ribbon glowing yellow. Around the end of the first verse a panda from Po's village, Mei Mei then joined in the left. She didn't join in the vocals but she dance with Viper with 2 ribbons, both the shade of the cherry trees. The curtain then closed as the act ended.

* * *

"What was the point of all that?" Tigress asked, unimpressed by the performance.

Then the curtain rose again, Po was now on the stage with a hat on his head and a tie on his shirt. On his lap sat Monkey wearing a ton makeup.

" _What's the point?_ " Po said in a squeaky voice,Monkey moving his move in unison " _The point is the end of the needle!_ " Tigress grinned a little upon hearing that overused joke throughout the village.

Po then returned his normal voice saying "But seriously though, I'm the one who's telling the jokes here not you. Anyways I'm and this is my dummy, ."

" _Who you calling dummy?_ " Monkey lip sinked to the high squeaked Po.

"You! your'e the dummy!"

" _Wow, and after all we've been through. That's it!_ _I'm firing you._ "

"Stop being a dummy! without me you won't have a voice."

" _Oh! That explains why I have such a loud mouth!_ "

"What do you 2 think your'e doing?" Tigress interrupted

Po answered her question "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know that the tiger doesn't like to see fighting! I thought she was someone who loved it!"

" _Say speaking of tigers..._ " Said the in his head Monkey and the panda out loud " _I've got a joke about one! Why did the tiger cross the road?_ "

"I don't know why?" Po asked, even though he knew the answer already.

" _To get to the other side! What did ya think you dummy?_ "

Po went on telling jokes,Monkey lip sinking every time Po spoke high. It was an illusion that made it look like Po was making Monkey talk, like a ventriloquist does to a puppet. It was a funny show and Po could see that Tigress was laughing a few times, so it appeared the plan was starting to work. Still, they wouldn't stop the play until they reached the final act, and their jokes soon came to an end.

"Thank you and good night!" Po said as he and Monkey took a bow and the curtain closed once more

* * *

The third act began with a single sound. The sound was of a single Sanxian. Played by the tiny Mantis and assisted by the gigantic crane. A third figure came out of the shadows. This figure appeared to be a shy figure at first. He was a brown dog with a green hat & blue shirt and he seemed to be hunched over. "U-Uh Hi, Nice to meet you" the figure said. He then began to explain his past "I-I come from a village that music was once forbidden in and it was h-haunted by wolves who wanted to eat us. But my old man managed to fight it off."

The Sanxian was played again as a 2-panneled scroll appeared. The first panel showed wolves covered in shadow and red glowing eyes were surrounding sheep that were scared as can be. The second showed a picture of a dog in a green shirt carrying his son on his back with a fireball in the right palm and a left hand that appeared to be throwing it, the wolves were fleeing and as such the sheep rejoiced.

"Wait the wolves want to eat you!?" Tigress exclaimed. She did not expect that animals were still into eating one another after all those years.

"W-Well they wanted to eat the sheep, not the dogs. Everyday,we disguised 10 of the towns sheep town as guard dogs so that they'd think t-that it was guarded by an army, but really the only 2 were me and my dad."

A second scroll appeared this scroll as the Sanxian played for the third time. The scroll appeared to be a visual tutorial of how to put a mascot costume on starring a sheep. First came the legs and arms. Then the body. Lastly the head.

"One day I left the town and the wolves k-kidnapped me. T-They discovered our plan and they decided to take an attack."

As the Sanxian played yet again A third scroll soon followed and this one showed the wolves dominating the sheep, disguised as dogs, in a battle with many broken costumes and the wolves laughing. 2 wolves, one short and one long appeared to stand out from the rest. The tall one was playing a video game and the short one was hugging him. Bodi then spoke

"Thankfully I managed to escape the wolves trapped and I saved the day. I-I got the Saxian as a gift from my dad as I left town and with it I-I discovered my beautiful gift. To turn music into power & to help those lost find inner peace. Since the wolves leader couldn't be saved dad Fireballed him"

The Chinese strings played one more time as the final scroll feel this one of Bodi playing a song to all the sheep and the wolves who now were glowing with eyes of blue. There was one wolf who was not glowing eyes of blue and still glown red but that wolf was on fire and appeared to be flying off into outer space.

That was the end of the tale, yet the curtain did not close

* * *

"There's still one thing I don't get" Tigress noted. "Why did you leave your town in the first place?" She then asked,and I be your'e wondering the same thing.

As If he knew she was gonna say that, Bodi grabbed his instrument and explained "I wanted to follow my dream. It's stupid I know, but I wanted to follow my dream to be a member of a band and head to the outside. It seemed like a good idea at the time but I didn't think of the consequences. Sometimes I regret this choice I made."

"You shouldn't do that!" The tiger yelled with concern. "If you have a dream you should follow it all the way to the end. You had no idea that the wolves were going to kidnap you and you couldn't control getting caught. And even after being kidnapped you shouldn't give up on the path to success!"

"Isn't that what your'e doing right now?" Bodi asked

Tigress paused. She finally understood what was going on. They were preforming this show to cheer her up and they must have thought that she had given up on her dream.

"S-So are you gonna play that thing?" Tigress asked

"Well it's not my first time preforming but I am a little nervous since this is the first time I'm doing it out of town." Bodi confessed.

Tigress smiled. She then gave him encouragement by saying these words "Well don't worry. I'm sure the song will be Glorious."

"That's the song name! How did you know?"

"..."

"...I'll play it now but I'm going to need help."

"Mantis can help with drums!" said Crane "And I can help with lead guitar!"

"Thanks!" Bodi said and together the 3 animals started to play.

The song was a simple song. It started with a simple string solo but soon Tigress found herself clapping to a diverse rhythm of drums. Crane tried to play a guitar around the second interval. By try I mean try. He decided he'd give it up until he actually played it around 5 verses later.

It was Around the third interval something special happened: everyone came on the stage. They all sang a song Viper& Mei Mei with their dance. Po on the cowbell and Monkey on piano. The bunnies all played their own instruments including electric pianos and everything. It was truly a glorious performance, and it showed that everyone in the village truly did care about her. And from the performers perspective Tigress seemed to feel happy again. But they still needed to verify.

* * *

"Thank you for coming to the Tigress Appreciation Show!" Po yelled. "We hoped that it made you smile and that it was super funny, especially the venquiltrist act. So did it work? Do you feel happy again?"

Tigress paused and not a word was spoken for what felt like 5 whole minutes. 10 whole minutes. 15. 20. 25. It was a long silence, A very long pause silence. You could even hear the sound of a coin dropping on the ground if one had feel. "...I guess I didn't tell you why I was upset." She broke the silence, finally.

"Yeah." said Mantis "Come to think of it,Why where you upset in the first place? You're usually a fighter who wins almost all the time,Not a slump who does nothing and loses every fight that comes her way."

So she them.

"You see, I got a fight to the strongest rabbit in town,Tùyětù Shílì yesterday. It was looking like I was about to win but all of the sudden I tripped and fell on a banana peel. Once that happened Tùyětù got up and succeeded in punching me to the grown. I lost the match and he was a sore winner. I tried to be a good sport at first but then..." She paused again

"Then what?" Asked Viper

"He knocked me out again, laughing that I was such a failure for one of the Furious Five. He said I couldn't be strong enough to fight and I couldn't be strong enough to win anything. He told me I'm a monster, a monster that no one loved. That was what the past had said about me too. But seeing you all here shows me he's wrong. For who would preform a concert for a monster just to see it smile?"

"I would" said Larry the Mouse (TUFF Puppy). "NO ONE ASKED YOU LARRY!" Said the rest of the town except Bodi and one other animal. Bodi was doing it because he had no idea who the heck Larry was. The other animal was the black rabbit Tùyětù, who was not apart of the performance. No pants and a red shirt. He was the strongest rabbit, but also the meanest.

The black rabbit in the voice of John Cena "Well,It appears that all of you would. Look at that monster with her claws. Infact all of the furious five are monsters. Monkey's teeth are scary, Viper could choke you to death, Crane eats fish, And Mantis is fast. Seriously, what kind of a mantis is fast?"

Mantis broke the drumstick he was holding.

"Then theres the so called "Dragon Warrior" what if he summons dragons?"

"I do summon a dragon" said Po

"And dragons eat rabbits! He's a danger to society!"

"But the dragon only eats Dumplings!" said a pig lady.

"What if one day it doesn't?"

The crowd went silent. Po put his hands into a fist.

"INFACT, Your'e all monsters aren't you? It's like I'm the only sane person in this whole town."

The crowd remained silent. Bodi prepared to play a song of slaughter. Larry exited the room because he wanted to head back home.

Then Tigress finally said these words: "Well then if we are a town full of monsters then that makes you...the most evil one of them all?"

"Yeah!" A bunny spoke "A monster wouldn't lash out on his own kind!"

"And a monster would still help another monster if that monster was in danger." said a pig

Soon the town began to be filled with reasons of why the strongest bunny was by far the worst. And the town agreed to kick him out of town,litterally by tomorrow morning.

* * *

Scene:The Village,May 16th 7:00 AM

The town did just as they had promised at 7 o clock the next morning. Almost

"Told ya your'e monsters" said Tùyětù.

"Monsters who would care enough about each other to now when a persons being bad." Tigress said. She then crane kicked him 60 times followed by a punch and then a kick (like the the DS version of Karate man.) and the rabbit was never seen again. Tigress felt happy knowing that she was indeed a strong and loved person and she returned to her usual self in time.

"So,can I go home now?" Asked Bodi. "I really need to get back, there's a new concert back there and I'm the lead vocal."

"Can we come?" Po to the person who had asked a question.

"Yeah,Sure!" answered Bodi. "We could use some new faces at the old theatre back home and it will be nice for you all to get out of the village to support us."

"That's great! We should probably get going now though,It's a long way to your town from our village"

Scene:The Town Outside the Mountains,May 16th 10:25 AM

Thankfully the left and made it on time. Oh, and by they I meant the entire village (excluding Shifu and Mr. Ping who were sleeping after eating too many noodles) and almost everyone enjoyed it. The only known 2 who didn't were Monkey and Po.

"Boo! No Dummies!" said Po "Whats the point of the show if there's no Dummies?"

"What's the point?" Monkey said. "There is no point!"

"Yes there is," said Tigress "The point is the end of the needle!" The crowd laughed and laughed and laughed at that joke, Even Bodi's band cracked up a little bit. And that is the end of our story.

* * *

What was the point? There were 3 actually

The first was a head canon of mine that, despite being tough on the outside, Tigress is still weak within. She still has feelings and her spirit is capable of being broken. But the second point was my other head canon was that her friends would help her get through the tough times no matter what. They might be warriors too, but they're still humans. The Third point is the end of the needle! (Slow Claps of disapproval play in the background.


End file.
